


In Which We Learn Why Robot Sexual Relationships are Impossible

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

“Why are you doing this, Sigma? Why are you betraying the humans who gave you life?”

“You know the answer, X, just as well as I do.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still pissed about the whole titanium underwear thing.”

“Pissed? I’m absolutely fucking furious! What the hell was Cain thinking, giving us human emotions and desires, and then locking us up in these horrid chastity belts?”

“There’s always, uh, self-love, you know.”

“—you can do that?”

“Sure. How else did you think I survived thirty years of being locked up in a capsule without going insane?”

“Show me, right now.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Based on a snarky LJ post I wrote a while back, and the even snarkier comment a friend made in response.


End file.
